


The Apology (Scene Challenge s2 ep1)

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Episode: s02e01 This Guilty Blood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec realize he messed up.  BADLY.  With Magnus. But he wants THIS.  He wants Magnus. Well, no time like the present to go to the loft and apologize...





	The Apology (Scene Challenge s2 ep1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).

Taking stele in hand, Alec ran his stele over his stamina, agility, and speed runes.

Feeling the runes activate, Alec's mind went on autopilot and he dashed out of the Institute. The cityscape surrounding him blurred as he ran into the dark night, illuminated by streaks of streetlights and shadows of passersby. Not that anyone could see him since he made sure to glamour himself.

Anyway, at this moment, he had only ONE goal in mind. He NEEDED to apologize to Magnus.

Before Magnus decided that he was NOT worth the fight. He was the best thing to happen to him in his life, and he was NOT about to LOSE this due to his bumbling inexperience. It just HAD to work out.

This was his LIFE that was in his hands...

Ten minutes later, he somehow found himself in front of Magnus's building. As he paused at the front door, the door swung ajar, allowing him to go into the elevator. Ah, so that was a good sign right? That the wards -- and Magnus -- had voluntarily let him in. At least he hoped so, Alec thought, swallowing hard. This was NOT his thing, not by a long shot. BUT... he wanted this. He was NOT going to be a Maryse, making the easy choice. Magnus WAS his hard choice. He had gone too far now, just for everything to break apart. He had to do this. He MUST.

The elevator doors opened, and the entrance to the lair loomed before him. Actually the doors were wide open. Warmth flled Alec's heart for a split second, maybe this would not be so hard....

Just before he spotted the lithe, lean golden figure in a training stance by the balcony. Suddenly Alec could NOT breathe. what was he doing here, again? His eyes followed the careful moves of the figure, gracefully and masterfully guiding a glowing blue magic ball between his hands as he switched from one position to another. Even at this distance, the figure radiated strength. And elegance. And SEX. Alec could NOT stop staring at the bulk of muscles that suddenly seemed to have taken over his line of vision, as well as his brain. He felt his mouth drop open, and quickly closed it, embarrassed.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Magnus," Alec stated. Magnus did not turn around, just kept on doing his thing. Alec felt a lump in his throat as his brain threatened to short-circuit, hypnotized by the array of golden muscle, glistening with sweat -- which kept SHIFTING with every practiced motion. It just never seemed to END! "No no no, this is NOT the time!" Alec thought frantically, recognizing the heat starting to manifest below his waist. NEED TO FOCUS. Damn it Magnus, couldn't you have worn workout clothes? Shit was fuckin distracting. Alec shook his head a bit, to clear the vision in front of it...which led to the scene blurring softly in his mind. Golden...golden slick muscles, gold silk sheets, Magnus's muscular body tossing, half hidden among those sheets, close enough for Alec to put his mouth on the firm surface, firm enough to hold him down as their mouths clashed ---

Egad. STOP, ALEC! "Look, I'm not good at apologies, "Alec volunteered. "But I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"Continue?" Magnus's voice held no emotion. Alexander was going to have to do better than that. There had been NO excuse for him to speak to him like that, and the rebuke had NOT gone away since the morning. Magnus's anger was simmering, yet controlled in his motions. Alec swallowed nervously.

"I'm *really* sorry," Alec continued.

"...For?" Magnus's sudden response almost made Alec jump. Despite Alec's inept attempts due to his inexperience, Magnus did not feel like making it easy for him. And Alec knew it; the wall Magnus had all around him was like steel in his heart. But at least he was acknowledging him. Although the sour look on Magnus's face was not very encouraging at this moment. And he could NOT concentrate, since his brain was still registering visions of an almost naked Magnus writhing in bed.

"Look, could you just cut that out for a second?" Alec blurted out.

Magnus suddenly halted, and with two waves of his arms, suddenly that glowing blue ball accelerated exponentially in speed and was heading toward Alec's head, LESS than a foot away. HOLY SHIT! Alec's Shadowhunter reflexes instinctively dodged the ball, and it SLAMMED into the lamp a few feet behind him. Whoa, that had been a close one, even for his instinctual Nephilim reflexes...and yes, Magnus was **still** hurt and angry, if that glowing ball had been any indication of how much anger had been repressed since earlier. Directed at HIM. Magnus's golden yelllow cat eyes were still flashing, madly. Alec could NOT afford to fuck this up...

Alec took this moment to walk closer toward Magnus's direction, and he noted that Magnus also took this moment to walk *away* from him, as he picked up his sleeveless hoodie, and started to put it on. Alec, still unable to tear his eyes away from Magnus, attempted to continue speaking.

"When I called off my wedding, that WAS for me," Alec began awkwardly. "But this is just all...very new." He faltered toward the end, using hand gestures to emphasize how big of a deal this was to him.

Suddenly Magnus turned. "This may surprise you, but you are new for me too." Magnus's hoodie was STILL not zipped up, so Alec still was staring at a WALL of golden glistening abs. What were they talking about again? Alec wondered idly. Magnus then zipped up his hoodie all of a sudden, no more wall of abs, and Alec's brain snapped back to the present. He felt deflated at his view having been taken away.

"Look," Alec stated, trying to rationalize himself to Magnus, "With Jace missing...the ground has shifted..." Ugh, JACE, again? Magnus thought, getting irritated as hell. JACE JACE JACE it's all about JACE. He can't even, right now. Furious, Magnus started to walk past Alec. And as inexperienced as Alec was, Alec saw that Magnus looked through him like he was not even there. He had to do something.

An arm shot out, grabbing hold of delicious muscle. Alec felt Magnus stiffen, as he stopped right in front of Alec. Alec held his breath as Magnus slowly looked up at him. His glamour was back, big luminous brown eyes, angry, yet full of hurt, wavering between indifference and questioning. The vulnerabilty of his glance took his breath away. The firmness of his bicep under his fingers was tantalizing, sparks under his fingers and palm. Was this part of Magnus's magic, he wondered idly. As his head worked out an apology, his eyes had already trailed down to Magnus's lips, soft and parted, and he realized he had already grasped his bicep more firmly, making Magnus gasp, as Alec leaned in clumsily, his mouth crashing against his.

For the slightest second, Magnus did NOT respond, but then Magnus's tongue was seeking entrance to his mouth, and suddenly their connection was electric. Alec stumbled as he put his other arm and hand around the back of Magnus's neck, and drew him in closer so they were both pressed up against each other. For an eternity or so it seemed, it was just tongues and sparks and Alec sliding his hands up and down glorious strips of muscle...then Alec felt Magnus walking him backward, while still in the embrace, Alec felt the back of his knees hit the couch that was on the far left of the balcony, and he sank down into it, with Magnus's weight on top of him.

Ughh, Alec thought dimly, as sensations and wisps of blue magic swirled around them, this was almost EXACTLY how he had imagined it would feel to be next to Magnus and his amazing body, pressed up against his. Alec was no longer thinking, all his senses were electric, tied into their tongues sliding against one another...They both broke apart simultaneously after awhile, panting like crazy, gazing at one another, not completely focusing.

Magnus finally spoke, "Well, Alexander," he drawled. "For what it's worth, you happen to be GREAT at apologies..." Alec blushed, and couldn't stop the grin that had grown on his face. Then all thoughts were lost as Magnus lowered his face toward Alec's, cat eyes on display, to claim his mouth again...


End file.
